Arby n the tensyon paragraph Drabble of humor
by Ben 10 lover 236
Summary: a paragh drabble read and find out yes it is a crossover of ben 10 and halo very funny and romantic not one of those stupid full of -honk- romantic comedies that aren't even funny i do not wish to offend gays with paragraph 1 i am not gay and i support gays Xenophilia and non slash because (spoiler alert) te arbiter is fe male in this story read plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


This a Drabble about a romance action crossover of ben 10 and halo I'm writing

Thank anko2802 for being a great beta reader

1:He is a Her!

When Ben found out the Arbiter was female he was relieved, he had thought he was turning gay, because of his crush on her.

2: Crush?

The Arbiter was shocked when her secret crush (Ben) agreed to go on a date with her. (it had taken months and a lot of alcohol, for her to work up the courage to ask)

3: Love conquers all!

Ben didn't care what the other people thought, he loved the Arbiter and she loved him, that was all that mattered. Both had declined hundreds of job offers, no matter what the pay, so that they could stay with each other.

Some people laughed at them when they went on date's, but they didn't care, they loved each other too much for it to matter (thou Ben had had to restrain Arbiter form mainlining one jerk, who had made a particularly rude comment about them, when they where on their first date)

a funny fact is that they both proposed to each other at the same time.

4: Galactic Cat Fight!

It surprisingly wasn't Cortana and Ben who first started a fist fight about the cross galaxy relationship. but surprisingly the Arbiter and Julie! (Julie only surviving said fight, due to Ben and Master Chief intervening)

5: It's the thought that counts.

when the Arbiter gave Ben Spartan armour for Christmas he sighed, but kept it any-ways knowing that it was the thought that counts.

6: Daughter! Wait there's more!

when the Arbiter and Ben found a lone 2 year old jackal all alone, they decided to raise it like their own. After hours of slightly drunk discussion they decided to call her "Arbeniter Krdominiciby Malimenic Tennyson" or "A.K.M.T." for short.

However it didn't stop with A.K.M.T., not a year later, Ben and Arbiter adopted another child. a hunter called Fighterra Le Desema ( a male by the way).

7: Steamy *_*

A weird fact is that Ben and the Arbiter sometimes make-out on the coffee table (which is surprisingly durable) when Ben visits the Arbiter because they both are too lazy to make it to the love seat.

8: Lip Action!?

people fond it weird that Ben and the Arbiter put there forehead's against each-others allot, until they fond out, that that's the way elites kissed.

it was a good, kinda cute way of kissing, sadly Cortana had a habit of interrupting them when they where doing it, thus no-one was ever surprised when she was found up-to 5 miles away from where Ben and the Arbiter where kissing. (a elite shaped punch mark on her cheek and a gun marking on herb knee made by a bolt shot)

It was due to this, that Ben and Cortana were good friends . . . . . . When the Arbiter wasn't in the room that is.

9: Scolded!

Whenever Gwen or Master Chief scolded Ben for dating the Arbiter he would roll his eyes, considering that at-lest he let the world know he was dating the Arbiter, unlike a certain couple he knew (cough Gwen and Master Chief cough)

Ben had an urge every day of his life to rat Gwen out to Kevin, but he knew Arbiter was happy Mater Chief had finally found love, and didn't want to upset her by breaking them up.

However believe it or not, it wasn't Ben nor the Arbiter who posted a 2 hour long video of Gwen and John going on a date onto the internet. Leading to a somewhat explosive break-up between Gwen and Kevin.

10: surprisingly hug-able

Ben loved it when the Arbiter cuddled next to him as ditto and flirted, He also loved the way the Arbiter curled up and slept like a besngji ( a very -honk- annoying dog, yet she somehow made it look cute)

11: Power isn't everything!

Ben was a lousy shot, but when he could throw a grenade up to 10 mph. to bad that the first time he threw a grenade it hit the one he loved. luckily it was only a test grenade so it didn't actually go off. (Arbiter actually thought it was kinda funny, seeing Ben having a mock heart-attack was funny after-all)

12:Drunken love song!

Once when Ben and Arbiter where really (really) drunk they preformed an elite love song in the mess hall, they laughed about it at the time, but they apparently terrified the marines that where there at the time. (said marines still go wide eyed whenever they see Ben or the Arbiter)

13: First date mess up!

the Arbiter was as really worried when Ben didn't show up for their first date. (this was because Ben was in Rex's dimension.) however he made up for it during their second date the next week.

14: outfit

the abiter convinced ben to change his look to three different outfits a suit like eli Shane's but more flexible and was like a jumpsuit scratched up jeans with four different color rings with no gems but different colors, a outfit like paradox's but hair like the leader singer in skillet, and spartan amor but more smooth and glossy like an elites

Add more sentences in your review and it will be published


End file.
